


Birth (Lori/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Death, Difficult Decisions, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Not Happy, Other, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Surgery, Takes place in the prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Lori is in labor, and when things start going bad, she asks you to make a tough decision. 
(Slightly alternate version of my Shane/Reader oneshot.)(Pretty graphic material, btw, but nothing that wasn't on the show.)





	

"Can you do that for me?" Lori reached out for the knife that she had on her belt. She grasped the handle and pulled it out, grabbing for your arm with her other hand. You instantly took her hand into yours as she squeezed it tight. She was on her back, in indescribable amounts of pain as she placed the knife into your hand. You looked down at her, on your knees on the ground beside her. "Please," she begged, breath ragged, writhing in pain.

"Please, Lori." you cried. "Don't make me do it. You can do this, you can make it, I know you can-" Lori cut you off, shaking her head rapidly.

"It's too late, (y/n). Don't be scared, just promise me, okay? Promise me you'll take care of Carl, tell him that I love him. I don't have anyone else to trust." She was right, but you couldn't bear the thought of killing your best friend, the love of your life. After Rick died in his coma, after Shane and Otis were killed on their run, all Lori had was you. You took care of Carl, like he was your own son. You loved that little boy more than anything in this rotted world, but Lori had your heart, and she always would. You knew the baby was Shane's, but it didn't matter. After he was gone, Lori had come to you, pregnant and scared. You had loved her since before the world died, but you never would have done anything to hurt her relationship with Rick, you would never kill her marriage. Luckily for you, Shane had taken care of that himself. Now, here you were, a knife sliding into your hand, the light of your life was burning out and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

"Lori, don't make me do this." you sobbed weakly, hand shaking. "I love you." She smiled up at you, feverish and dying.

"I love you too," she replied, her grip on your hand tightened. " _Please_ , save our baby." Pain jolted through your chest, your breath coming out in stutters. _Our baby._ Not Shane's. Not Rick's. _Yours._ It didn't matter who's blood the baby had, this was your kid no matter what. You finally understood, you didn't want to, but you did. You were this baby's only hope. You were Carl's only hope. All you had to do was make a horrible sacrifice, and everything would be okay. With an unsteady hand, you slowly pressed the edge of the blade to Lori's stomach. Sobs wracked through your throat as she started to fade, and you knew there wasn't much time. Lori let go of your hand as you grasped the knife tighter. The first incision sent a cold scream echoing through the room, and it nearly killed you to hear it, clawing into your ears. Blood poured from her stomach as you cut, desperately trying to get to the baby before something bad happened to it. You cut and carved, carefully, with as much precision as you could muster with shaking hands, as the screams died to whimpers and then to silence. You reached inside, with frantic hands, searching. You felt large, warm mush and you pulled it out, a tangle of bloody limbs and cord. The baby wasn't crying, and your heart nearly stopped in panic. You had come too far, lost too much, you couldn't lose this little girl. As her mother bled out, pale and growing cold, you took the baby into your arms, desperate for her to make a sound. There was silence for far too long, then a single squeak, it jump-started your heart again, and then a wail, shrill and scared. You were washed over with relief when the baby moved against your chest, squirming with life. You let the tears fall from your tired eyes, a horrible combination of joy and grief filled your chest as you sliced through the cord and wrapped the baby up in your jacket.

But then Lori moved. She wasn't coming back, not just yet, but you had to act fast. You took the knife into your hand one more time, and slammed it down into your love's head. There was no time to hesitate, there was no time to mourn. You had to make sure that her daughter was safe, _your_ daughter, you needed to find Carl, still lost somewhere in the labyrinth prison. You retrieved the knife, and held the baby tight to your chest as you headed out to find your son.


End file.
